Spine
Back: Where we store all our unconscious emotions and excess tension. Associated with stored anger and resentment, feeling unsupported and trying to be perfect, as well as money issues and indefinable fears. * Upper back: (particularly between the shoulder blades) We carry stored anger. * Lower Back: Junction between lower and upper body movement, men in particular store a lot here due to the storing of emotions in the belly. Adrenal located between the 11th and 12th thoracic vertebrae, adjacent to the adrenal glands and the diaphram, and opposite the solar plexus stimulate the sympathetic (aurtonomous) nervous system and so are also responsible for the so-called "fight or flight" reaction, which increases heart-beat, respiration, and physical strength, in order to cope with emergencies. Open and Balanced: You feel free and accept yourself as a being who belongs in the universe p.209; Overactive or Unbalanced: You have an excessive "survival consciousness" and a desire for getting one's own way p.70 Malfunctioning: You could suffer from repressed anger, frustration, and feelings of rejection. There is also the tendency towards illness p.70. Closed: You feel weighed down and alienated p.76 and disconnected from life p.70. Door of Life between the second and third lumbar vertebrae, just beneath the two kidneys, and opposite the navel Open and Balanced: You are a gentle person p.207 and yet you have a great deal of emotional strength p.71. Overactive: You tend to be excessively forceful, and you push your will onto others through emotional means p.71. Malfunctioning: You can suffer from anxiety and panic attacks. Blocked: You are weak and insecure and easily swayed by others p.71; you are easily taken advantage of p.207. Status: Secondary (Yang) Chakra (back) Spokes/Petals: 10? Colours: Black or Dark Blue; Orange. Element: Water. Physical body: Kidneys; lower back (lumbar region) Psyche: Will-power Occult faculty: Connects with the Belt Channel, which encircles the body horizontally, and is activated during higher stages of Taoist practice. Sacral located a little above the tip of the coccyx, or in the sacrum above the coccyx It functions to pump spinal fluid up to the brain, thus keeping the brain nourished and young. It functions to pump spinal fluid up to the brain, thus keeping the brain nourished and young Open and Balanced: You have a lot of sexual energy and sexual power, and you are comfortable with sexuality p.72. You are able to express your power easily; you have a lot of physical energy, a strong sex drive, a lot of healing energy, and a joy of life p.79. Overactive: You have excessive or uncontrolled power or sexual energy p.71. Nymphomania or Satyrus can result; you are obsessed with sex and find it difficult to think about anything else. Malfunctioning: There may be negative or perverse sexual energy p.80. You may have problems with guilt and sin, especially in the religious sense: the body is sinful, or sex is dirty. Blocked: Your sexual sensations are weak and dissapointing. You probably have a low sex drive and tend to avoid sex and disclaim its importance p.72. Element: Hindu Tantra - Water (White Crescent) Coccygeal located by the coccyx or "tailbone" and the base of the spine psychological states of greatest joy, natural pleasure, delight in controlling passions, and blissfulness in concentration Open and Balanced: You have a powerful will to live, are full of physical energy and potency, and give a strong impression of power and vitality p.72. You are able to express yourself easily; and tend to be the "life of the party". You are comfortable with physical contact. You are able to live in and enjoy the present moment pp.210, 217. Overactive: You have an inability to appreciate abstract or subtle things, and depend on concrete reality and immediate external stimulii. 'Unbalanced:' You like to dominate or bully others. You tend towards physical violence. Blocked: Most of your physical vitality is blocked, and you do not make a strong physical impression. You lack physical power and coordination, avoid physical activity, and probably have a weak or sickly constitution p.72. Element: Hindu Tantra - Earth (Yellow Square)